Fuscous
by GreenTea4062
Summary: For six years, I have been ignoring the fact that I was reborn as Miyano Akemi. Why? Because all I want is to live in peace. But with the existence of the new student, I have no choice but to face my current reality. (Matsuda/Akemi) (SIOC! Akemi)


My breath stopped. My feet that were swinging up and down earlier went numb. Eyes wide, I looked straight forward to the direction of the new student.

"From today, Matsuda Jinpei-kun will be your classmate! Everyone, let's get along with Matsuda-kun here, okay? Hmm, where will Matsuda-kun sit..."

Goddamn. I currently can't find the word to express myself other than this.

There, beside the teacher, there is a a new student named Matsuda Jinpei. He was looking exactly like a living, human version of Detective Conan's character with the same name.

I can only swore inside my head now.

Pinching my thighs, I bit the inside of my mouth. Damn, I can feel pain. That means that I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't dreaming this.

My name is Miyano Akemi, and now I knew there is someone named Matsuda Jinpei. This can't be a coincidence. The moment I knew my father's name is Miyano Atsushi and my mother's maiden name was Sera Elena, I kind of had an inkling... er, suspected that I was in Detective Conan world. And to add to that, my family had a clinic named Miyano Clinic.

Damn, was I too delusional to be ignorant for this long? Just how long did I want to ignore all of this? When my parents took the Karasuma Group's offer, I would be tied to the 'black organization' forever, along with my parents and my unborn sister.

Shivering from a cold chill, I recalled my mother's radiant smile and I flinched from the guilt of wanting to be ignorant.

I should have reached to the conclusion earlier. But to be honest, the idea that the world I lived in now is a manga world was too absurd that I prayed in the back of my mind that I'm wrong, even when I met a boy nicknamed 'Zero' who I always dragged to my parents' clinic.

But I can't ignore this anymore. Now that I'm completely sure that I'm in a Detective Conan as someone that kinda important to the plot (heh, am I?), I should be more aware and more careful.

For six years, I had been ignoring the fact that I was reborn as Miyano Akemi. Why? Because all I want is to live in peace. But with the existence of the new student, I have no choice but to face my current reality.

Goodness. Someone, please tell me why I was born in this world where crimes are going to be everywhere all over Japan the moment the Detective Conan series started.

I wasn't even living in Beika to begin with. I'm from Ekoda, Tōkyō and this school is Ekoda Elementary School. Ekoda City existed in my past life where Detective Conan is only a fiction created by Aoyama Gosho-sensei, so there. Beika and Haido are completely fictional, though. I should search for the two cities existence after school to confirm if they existed or not.

"Ah, what about Miyano-san? Miyano-san, raise your hand!" Akimoto-sensei waved at me.

Dumbly, my right hand raised up in the air. From there, I noticed that I wasn't breathing since I read the name 'Matsuda Jinpei' on the black board. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the incoming boy whose going to sit beside me.

When he arrived, I almost jumped out of my seat as Matsuda Jinpei pulled out the seat, creating a creaking sound that was bad for my heart.

Why did the seat beside me have to be empty? ... oh yeah, the first day of school, I was absence as my mother was sick, so I wanted to take care of her. Of course, when the next day I came to school, I was forced to sit alone.

What a luck.

Looking beside me, I almost grimaced. On a close-up look, I can see clearly that this is Matsuda Jinpei. No doubt, because his hair was curly and he kinda looked like a mini Kudo Shin'ichi but cuter... eh, what am I saying? I digressed. More importantly, I should have introduce myself to this boy and act normal, not gaping and looking like a fish out of water. First impression is important!

"Hi! I'm Miyano Akemi. Nice to meet you, Matsuda Jinpei-kun."

I smiled at him, eyes squinted but in my mind, I was screaming 'why me?' over and over. I'm reborn as a character that is going to be killed in her twenties, don't sue me for being like this. The fact that it hadn't sink in before was my fault for ignoring every clue that was right in front of me, but why did the realization have to sink in right now, where I'm in front of many people? Why?

After I introduced myself, I patiently waited for a response. For a moment the boy directed a I'm-bored look towards me. But a second or so later, he scoffed and looked forward, ignoring me completely.

"Eh..."

The heck? Loss of words at his silence, I raised my eyebrow and a few seconds later, I looked to the side and sighed in disappointment.

Matsuda Jinpei as a child is already this rude? Wow, what an interesting personality you have there, mister. No wonder Sato-keiji was annoyed at the adult version of him all the time ― when she was in charge of him as his senior in division one ― he was annoying even if he didn't say anything to me yet.

Ignoring him, I closed my eyes as sleepiness hit me. I hid my face with the a textbook and placed my head on the desk. A classic way to sleep in class and not get noticed. I don't really care, all I want now is to sleep and dreaming about my previous, normal life.

Even if my mental age is over twenty, I was quickly lulled to sleep by Akimoto-sensei's lecture as the shock of living in a fiction world brought my mental state to chaos.

I didn't know it, of course, that the boy beside me smiled slightly at my hunched, sleeping form.


End file.
